


All You Had To Do Was Say It

by moreidfangirl



Series: All You Had To Do [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Doesn't Know How To Use Words, Alec Learns How To Use His Words, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jealous Alec, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Alec, Protective Siblings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreidfangirl/pseuds/moreidfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryse has been planting doubts within Alec's mind. Alec doesn't know how to say that he totally wants to fuck Magnus, until he gets jealous and springs into action. </p><p>(Izzy is an awesome little sister. There is smut and there are feelings. Yes, it's Alec's first time but he turns into a confident sex god when he gets jealous, because of reasons.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had To Do Was Say It

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting for this pairing... Hope you like it! Love all things Malec!  
> I'm not even going to apologize for using the 'jealousy and possessiveness' trope AGAIN, it just does things for me; let's accept that.  
> All reviews and comments are welcome, tell me what you think. Kiss <3
> 
> Also posted on fanfiction.net under same title.

_“Frankly Alec, how can you even think that that Warlock can possibly love you?”_

_“You’re just the new conquest. You were hard to get and that’s just what he wants. The chase…”_

_“If you need to go through this boy-phase, fine… But Alec, pick someone else. Even a mundane boy would be preferable.”_

_“Please Alec, I know you… You haven’t done much with him, have you? It was fun before, but now? Don’t you think that boredom would be the next logical step?”_

_"In the blink of an eye he’ll have someone that gives him what you don’t… He’ll leave you and then you’ll see that I was right.”_

Alec couldn’t keep his eyes closed and with one look at the clock he saw that he wasted a good night’s sleep. He just couldn’t shake the vile words his own mother threw at him when he tried to make her talk to him or at the very least hear him out.

The problem wasn’t that they came from his mother (well, not anymore); the problem was that they made him think about how true they could be. He didn’t think Magnus would ever do something like that to him but the facts were there… That beautiful, understanding, perfectly flawed and literally magic being was way out of Alec’s league.

And Alec wasn’t even doing his best to keep him either… He could just tell him his wants; show him that he _is_ wanted. But he doesn’t because he can’t voice those needs, every single time he tries he just feels stupid and Magnus ends up stopping before letting the fun go all the way, because he doesn’t want Alec to feel uncomfortable.

They have experimented with very _nice_ stuff that made Alec curl up a little bit and smile but still, it wasn’t enough anymore and he wanted Magnus to feel good too.

He turned again and wished he could just disappear. He felt bad about everything… And the stupidest part was that he had actually tried to say all those things out loud, to his mirror; tried to sound sexy and confident. He just ended up embarrassed.

After a couple more minutes he threw the covers off of himself and started his day… Pointedly ignoring his thoughts and everyone except Izzy. 

Not even Jace dared talk to him the whole day and he kinda felt bad. They had brought Jace home a couple weeks back and their relationship was slowly getting better, he thought. But Jace wanted to talk and Alec really, really didn’t.

What the fuck is he supposed to say? _‘Hey Jace good to have you back after you went a little bit insane. Also, you know that big gay love I had for you? Not really though… You were just there. Sorry I made it weird’'_?Nope.

So he just went about his day. He grumbled at people, destroyed trainees while sparring and just avoided his mother altogether.

When it was almost time for dinner he heard someone cough to get his attention. Slowly he turned around to see Izzy starring at him.

“Yes?” He answered tersely.

“Do you have a minute big brother?” She smiled like he wasn’t being a pain in the ass and once again Alec felt bad.

“Hum, sure… What do you need?”

“Well... You know I have no problem in telling you when you’re being an asshole, right?”

He chuckled – like actually chuckled – and nodded. He knew where the conversation was going.

“Then let me tell you… Alec, today you have been a ginormous asshole.” She smiled brighter knowing she was already forgiven. “Even Jace stayed clear of you. What’s up?”

“I know I haven’t been the greatest today but I just have a lot on my mind…” Alec conceded. There was no point trying to deny anything, she would just prod.

“Is it Magnus?” That time Izzy actually looked sheepish and her smile turned knowing.

“Yeah…” Alec exhaled and looked down at his hands. “I… We… I haven’t…”

Izzy placed a hand on his arm and interrupted his stammering.

“Look I get it Alec, I do. But we’re talking about Magnus here… He adores you. He will never ask for something you’re not ready for.”

Alec just screwed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. _I know that. That is not the problem._

“Oh.” Izzy says, a little wide-eyed. “That’s not the problem.”

Did he say that out loud?

“No… That’s not the problem.” Alec sighed and looked straight ( _ha._ ) at her. “T-The problem is… I want things I don’t know how to ask without stuttering and because he is amazing, he doesn’t push to go any further than we already do.”

“So you’ve been acting like a pain in the ass all day because you have an amazing boyfriend that doesn’t push you to do stuff, that as far as he knows you don’t want…” Izzy smirked a little. “Poor you.”

Alec felt himself smiling openly at his little sister, even if he did roll his eyes at her.

“No. You know what I meant Izzy.” Alec sighed again. He was doing an awful lot of sighing. “I’m afraid he’s going to get tired of waiting for something I’m already ready for and I’m going to lose him becau– ”

Izzy interrupted him once again, but this time it was with a slap upside the head.

“Alec Lightwood. Again I tell you…” Izzy was still looking at him like his statement personally offended her. “We’re talking about Magnus here… He adores you.”

“I know that, but what mother said actually makes sense…” He stopped himself when he heard his sister’s intake of breath.

“What? You’re listening to what she’s saying? Really Alec?”

“Well no, but…” Alec just dropped his gaze to a very interesting spot on the floor.

“It seems to me that you _are_ listening to her and that just makes you dumb, big brother.” Izzy shook her head. “Magnus would never do anything that you don’t want, he wouldn’t pressure you and he wouldn’t leave you. Not after fighting so hard for you.” He felt his sister place her hand on his arm again and looked at her. “But you should tell him. He won’t care if you say it with a lot of pretty words or if you take 10 minutes to say a small sentence. And when it comes to this, you _know_ that mother is never right.”

Alec smiled at his little sister and wondered how she got to be so smart. He nodded and gave her a one-armed hug.

They both got up and while he finished cleaning up the training room, he heard Izzy’s heels carry her away while screeching “Don’t worry, I fixed him” to anyone that would listen.

Shaking his head he made his way back to his room. It was only when he found himself on his bed again that he fully realized how tiring all the brooding and training made him. He forgot about dinner and it was amidst thoughts of shining yellow eyes and glitter that quickly he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Alec woke up with his phone going off. He groaned and prepared himself to tell whoever was calling to go sit on a cactus, but then he heard the song playing and the scowl turned into a big smile.

At first when Magnus showed him the song he thought it would be a sad one, but once he heard the words he loved it and the sentiment behind it; it was beautiful. So he had Izzy find the song and make it Magnus ringtone.

He sat up and reached for the phone.

“Hey Mags…” He answered right away and he was sure his smile was audible.

“Alexander… How are you darling?” Even though no one could see him Alec tried to hide his blush.

“I-I’m better now…”

“Really? And why is that?” Alec loved the man but he sure liked to make things harder for him.

“Because I’m talking to you…” He almost whispered it like it was a secret he needed to keep just between them.

“Well my sweet nephilim, I’m sure glad to hear that…” He could clearly hear all the love in Magnus’ voice and it made his heart do crazy things. “I’m calling because I wanted to invite my beautiful boyfriend to come meet me.”

“Yeah? You won’t be too busy Mags?”

“I’m never too busy for you Alexander, you know that…” Over the line the sounds of clothes being moved around could be heard and Alec tried to imagine how sinfully perfect the outfit would be.

Alec chuckled. “I know babe. But you know how I feel about clubs; Even if it is your club. I don’t want to meddle but I also don’t want to be alone…”

“I only have to be there for a little while darling… I thought that after I made my presence known, we could come back to the loft and relax together.”

“Only if you make me the blueberry pancakes I like.” They both knew there was no negotiation but it made Alec feel giddy with joy, when he made Magnus chuckle, laugh, smirk or any other variation of it.

Sure enough, he heard Magnus laugh. “Alright darling, you twisted my arm…” This time they both chuckled. “If you meet me at the club and _then_ follow me home, I will be very grateful and I’ll cook you the breakfast you like.”

“Thank you Mags. I’ll meet you there?”

“Of course my darling shadowhunter... I can hardly wait to see you again… I miss you.”

“I miss you too babe.”

And just like that the line went dead and Alec was up and getting ready to meet Magnus at Pandemonium.

 

* * *

 

Arriving at the club was easy and entering even more. Alec smiled to himself and actually gloated and thanked the fact that he had privileges because he was Magnus Bane’s boyfriend.

Upon entering he was assaulted by loud noises and bright lights that made him take a literal step back and breathe deep before venturing to find his warlock.

When he did manage to find Magnus something in his chest tightened when he saw that he was being chatted up by another man. Alec’s body stopped without permission and he was rooted in place, watching the scene unfold. They were by the bar and the guy was trying to tower over Magnus to show his size, his strength and the things he could do to his body.

_“In the blink of an eye he’ll have someone that gives him what you don’t… He’ll leave you and then you’ll see that I was right.”_

His mother’s voice echoed in his head and he was about to turn around when the slightest movement in Magnus’ back caught his eye. He was tense, uncomfortable and by the looks of it trying to be as polite as a club owner should be.

He kept watching and when the dude tried to touch Magnus’ arm he could see that whatever Magnus said made him take a step back and look mildly scared. Alec started walking to join them when he saw that even though Magnus had warned him the guy still lingered.

When he reached Magnus he was quick to settle behind him and wrap an arm around his waist. He immediately felt the warlock relax against his chest and interlace his fingers in the hand that was pressed against his stomach.

The guy looked like a deer in headlights and when his eyes zoned in on the runes etched on Alec’s neck his eyes got comically large and he bolted.

As soon as the man was out of sight Magnus was turning in Alec’s arms and kissing him senseless.

He let Magnus reel him in with a carefully placed hand at the back of his neck. Alec lost himself in the sensations of his boyfriend so close to him. The kiss was strong and passionate from the start and it made Alec decide he would finally take charge and make it _more_.

He grabbed Magnus by the ass and pulled him towards his body and then swallowed the gasp that flew past the warlock’s lips when he licked into his mouth and slid his tongue against the other man’s.

They broke apart panting and he was happy to know how he had affected Magnus.

The warlock’s glamour had fallen and looking at him were those same beautiful shining yellow eyes that he was daydreaming about earlier.

And even though he was kind of afraid to ask for the things he wanted, in that moment Alec was brave and he decided to let go of the rest of his worries.

He dived back in but this time he used his body and strength to pin Magnus to the counter. One of his strong thighs was lodged between his boyfriend’s legs and he could feel just how turned on Magnus was.

Alec bit Magnus’ bottom lip and he felt the rumbling moan come out of the warlock' chest. Even with the throbbing beat they were close enough that Alec could actually hear the next moan when the kiss broke and Alec used his muscles to grind Magnus’ body on his.

“Fuck. Alexander…” Magnus was panting and Alec was proud. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Mine.”

For a long while there was no more talking. Alec attacked Magnus’ neck and the warlock went wild against him. He was sucking bruises onto the other’s neck while the warlock’s hands were roaming up and down his back. From time to time he could feel Magnus’ blunt nails being imprinted on his back.

They were basically dry humping against the bar, in a crowded club and Alec never felt more alive. The proof of their combined lust was their very hard erections still grinding on each other. It was far from the first time that they reached this point, but usually it took them more time and it was less vigorous. And usually it was right about then that…

Suddenly Alec felt hands pushing on his chest and he untangled himself from Magnus. That was the first time he actually _looked_ at his boyfriend… And he was right, positively sinful.

Magnus was wearing his favorite leather pants that looked like they were painted on, one of his black silk shirts with a neckline that should be illegal and his hair had changed to electric blue highlights. All the necklaces and ring just made him look more unattainable. He was beautiful, sexy and pretty much edible all at once.

Shaking his head Alec brought himself back to the moment he was in and starred at Magnus.

“Shit Mags… Sorry. I-I’m… Did I hurt you?”

He saw Magnus reach his hand and pull him in once more, only this time they were just standing there foreheads resting against each other and sharing the same space.

“Fuck no, of course not darling…” Magnus smiled and got one of his hands tangled in Alec’s hair. “It’s just that we should stop Alexander, before I can’t…”

“I don’t want you to.” Alec kissed him again but this time it was slower and shorter. “To stop, that is.”

“What? Are you sure?” The warlock’s eyes looked like they were going to burst out of his head. “You know that meant nothing right? You shouldn’t feel pressured to…”

Alec interrupted his boyfriend by sealing their lips together yet another time. Alec made sure to make the kiss torturously slow and passionate. He was finding that he spoke better without words.

“This just put me into action… I’ve been ready for a long time Mags; I just didn’t know how to say it. I want you so much.” Alec couldn’t tell if the heat gracing his cheeks was due to embarrassment or the hot atmosphere of the club. “I don’t want to stop, not this time… Want to have you.”

He felt Magnus tremble against him and nod enthusiastically. He chuckled and began pulling him out of the club… Not even asking if Magnus was done for the night or if he had made nice with all the important patrons. He wanted him and he wanted him as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

After Magnus portalled them to the loft they were on each other again. They were rearranging furniture right and left and neither of them appeared to mind.

They finally found their way to the couch and suddenly Alec felt as if he found his calling: being lodged in the middle of Magnus Bane’s spread legs and kissing the hell out of him.

Their ever present erections were rubbing against each other from under layers of fabric but it was still an amazing feeling. The pleasure was making Alec bolder so he kissed Magnus one last time before he lifted himself up to rid them of their shirts.

Magnus was breathing heavily and his gaze roamed the shadowhunter’s body. Alec picked up the other’s hands and when he lowered himself again pinned them on the couch. He smirked when the warlock gasped and rolled his hips seductively. When he looked down all he could see were two yellow eyes staring at him.

“M-My my Alexander…” Magnus locked his legs tightly behind Alec’s thighs and grinded upwards, also smirking when Alec moaned loudly. “By Lilith... You’re perfect darling…”

“No more than you… You keep on taking my breath away and I’m going do my best to be good to you.”

“Oh my sweet nephilim, I have no doubt that whatever happens here tonight is going to change my life…” He smiled up at Alec and made the shadowhunter’s heart swell up to three sizes. “But we should talk just a little, yes? Make sure we’re on the same page?”

Alec groaned and hid his face on the crook of the other’s neck, but still he nodded and got up from his place on top of his boyfriend.

“Shall I retrieve something cool from the kitchen?” Magnus asked with his voice still kind of hoarse and an octave lower. It made Alec harder thinking about how the other man might sound like after being thoroughly fucked.

“Sure Mags…”

When Magnus came back from the kitchen they settled themselves on the couch both without their shoes and shirts. Magnus was talking, he could tell, but he was too enthralled with the bare torso right in front of him. He was making Alec have to take a few deep breaths to keep up with the conversation.

“Darling?”

Well, guess the deep breaths didn’t help.

“Yeah Mags?”

“You’re not listening to me…” He said with a knowing smile.

“You’re very distracting babe. Can’t resist it…”

Magnus smirked and slowly placed his iced tea on the small table next to them. He looked at Alec with a devious glint in his eye and the shadowhunter gulped.

Magnus lifted himself up from the couch and climbed on his boyfriend’s lap. He made himself comfortable and settled his perky round ass right on top of Alec’s hard cock.

“Hey…” Magnus whispered against his partner’s lips and almost imperceptibly rolled his hips.

Alec groaned and closed his eyes. “Hey back…”

“Don’t have to resist it Alexander… I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page here but it seems to me that we are. I just need you to be honest with me all the way… If you don’t like something you need to say it darling.” Magnus began rolling his hips again and making Alec crazy. “Oh and as you might have realized during this types of activities I’m not as polite as you’re used to. But, having that said, if that doesn’t discourage you, don’t resist it… You can take it, it’s yours!”

“Babe, come on… You’re making this hard on me.”

Magnus rolled his hips again and then brought his lips against Alec’s. The kiss was hot and did things to Alec’s insides that were new to him. Magnus broke the kiss and moaned the prettiest sound ever.

“Hum… What am I making hard?” Magnus said with an audible smirk in his voice.

“Very funny Mags…” Alec leaned in again and kissed the smiling man’s lips. “Behaving. You’re making it hard for me to behave babe…”

“So don’t… I don’t want you to behave Alexander…” Magnus said while kissing his way across Alec’s neck and starting up with the hips again. “If you want it as bad as you said, you don’t need to behave…”

The younger man brought his hands to grasp Magnus’ slender waist and rolled his hips up to meet Magnus’ movements. The kiss heated up right away and they were quickly getting hot and heavy again, grinding against each other and kissing with unbridled passion.

The two men broke apart and Magnus began nibbling on the other’s neck again, this time making his way up to Alec’s ear and playfully biting his earlobe.

“Oh babe! Fuck…”

“Oh yeah Alexander, definitely… But not right away.” He chuckled and bit down again, causing Alec to moan and grip him tighter.

“Magnus you’re killing me… So sexy…”

Alec began kissing and nibbling on Magnus’ exposed shoulder and then travelled to his collarbone while murmuring praises and love.

“Alexander, so good… Fuck…”

“Oh yeah babe, definitely… But not right away.” They both chuckled and he could tell that Magnus couldn’t be happier.

Alec’s hands left the other’s hips and wandered over his taut stomach. The warm skin that he was touching just made Alec hotter all over.

“Alexander please, I need to feel you…” Magnus mewled while reaching for Alec’s zipper.

“You too Mags… Please!”

Magnus waved his hand and suddenly they were only in their underwear and before he could even process the information Alec had latched onto the warlock’s chest. Alec had his large hands splayed on his boyfriend’s ass like the possessive bastard he proved himself to be.

“F-Fuck Alexander… So good! You’re so good.”

Alec smiled and shifted his head to lick and bite one of Magnus’ soft looking nipples.

The warlock’s hips bucked wildly on top of him and the moans he was letting out were delicious songs to Alec’s ears.

“Alec… Alexander, stop…”

Alec stopped abruptly and was nervous he stepped over some line. “What? Did I hurt you?”

“Again, no Alexander... You’re perfect… I just want something else right now…” Alec visibly relaxed and nodded for Magnus to continue. “I wanna taste you, wanna suck you… So  bad.”

 _Wait! What?_ Alec was sure he died during all the training he put himself through! He felt Magnus’ hips stop rolling and his hands were resting on Alec’s pec muscles.

“Alexander?”

“Mags you don’t have to do that you know? I don’t expect you to, okay? Because you know it might take a while before I can be good at it and reciprocate and…”

Magnus smirked and leaned down to talk into his ear.

“Yeah I know that Alexander and I don’t care! But you have no idea how much I want it, do you?” Magnus sucked on his pulse point and his hands began descending to the edge of his boxers. “I want it so much… To get you off with my mouth, make you crazy with it so you lose control and fuck my face with you big cock.” Magnus slipped his hand inside his boxers and reached the hard flesh. “Want you to fill my mouth like you’re gonna fill my hole later. Wanna swallow you down and taste your cum down my throat.”

“Oh. Oh my… Magnus. Want that… Fuck”

Alec was going insane, his flirty but sweet and polite Magnus was a wild filthy mouthed sexy warlock of pleasure and that was all he could think about while his boyfriend got up from his lap and placed himself on his knees, between Alec’s parted legs.

With quick ease Alec’s boxers were fully removed and became a pile on the floor. Soon enough Magnus was licking at the purple head of Alec’s leaking erection.

“Oh babe…” Alec moaned and he tangled his hands in Magnus’ hair. He allowed his head to fall back and rest on the back of the couch.

Magnus was clearly loving their position. He was loving having Alec in his mouth, if the sounds he made were anything to go by. The humming around his cock was also coaxing some very pleased sounds out of Alec’s throat.

Magnus pulled back from the head and licked a tantalizingly slow broad swipe on the underside of Alec’s erection, making said man sigh and grunt at will.

Alec’s hands tightened on Magnus’ hair when he felt the other man encase his erection again, starting a slow but efficient pace up and down his length. The warm, wet and heavenly cavern that was Magnus’ mouth was taking every long and thick inch of him like it was made for it, and it was driving Alec insane.

“Shit…You’re amazing. _Fuck_ …”

Magnus hummed around Alec’s dick and the vibrations travelled all through him, causing him to buck up into Magnus’ willing mouth. He was going to pull him back and apologize but Magnus _moaned_. He moaned like he was the one receiving his first blow job ever.

“Mags fuck…” Alec muttered when Magnus kept forcing himself to take more and more of his dick.

Magnus worked him like a pro and in no time he was hollowing out his cheeks and nuzzling the small hairs at the base of the archer’s dick.

Alec’s brain was in overdrive with all that was happening; and he was so close already… Feeling Magnus deepthroat him was getting him to the edge, his soft pleased moans around his cock, his closed eyes and blissed out expression were killing Alec. The warlock was amazing and was clearly loving doing this to/with Alec.

Then Magnus pulled one more trick and Alec was gone. He kept sucking Alec in earnest but when he went all the way down he kept Alec in his throat and swallowed around the big round mushroom head of his cock and around all the precum that was leaking profusely.

“Fuck, fuck… Oh holy fuck Magnus! I’m gonn-”

Magnus moaned and went down one more time, taking all of Alec in his mouth again. Alec half grunted half whimpered and then he was coming down Magnus’ throat.

“Fuuuck…” Alec was still coming and still out of breath.

Magnus pulled off of Alec’s cock with an obscenely loud pop and then he was smiling up at Alec. He pulled himself up and without actually siting down he straddled Alec again, kissing and nuzzling his neck.

“Magnus! You’re amazing, so good babe… Where the hell does someone learn something like _that_?” Alec said smiling but then backtracked quickly. “No! Never mind, don’t EVER answer that question.”

Magnus sniggered and resumed his ministrations on his lover’s neck mindful of his place on the other’s lap and his still sensitive cock.

“You liked it Alexander? I love the taste of you; loved that you let yourself go and came in my mouth.”

“Oh babe, I don’t know what I did to deserve you! How is it that you manage to push every single one of my buttons so effortlessly?”

“It’s a gift Alexander…” Magnus smirked at him.

“Yeah? Well babe I can be quite gifted too…”

Alec allowed one of his hands to wander down his lover’s back and into the other’s silky underwear. He watched how quickly the warlock’s face turned into an expression of pure and unaltered pleasure when in a gust of bravery Alec started rubbing his index finger all over Magnus’ hole.

Magnus keened and slowly gyrated his hips helping Alec keep up with the pressure.

“Oh I can only imagine darling! I wanted this so bad and so much… Fucked myself on my fingers so many times thinking they were yours… Your dick in me… I can tell you’re going to feel amazing”

Alec spent cock returned to life and was getting even harder than before. The noises Magnus was making and the pure filth and want streaming out of his warlock’s mouth was taking him to new levels of turned on.

“By the Angel… You want it that bad? Had your pretty fingers inside yourself thinking about me fucking you hard and deep?” Alec should be feeling ready to combust, he never talked liked that before nor did he ever think he could.

Magnus moaned loud and dirty while rocking his hips against Alec’s bare dick. Alec could see him nodding desperately as if confirming Alec’s thoughts would get him all he wanted quicker.

“Yes Alec! Thought about you every time.”

Alec closed his lips over Magnus’ mouth and started pulling on his underwear only to be deterred by the fact that he couldn’t pull them all the way down because of the way they were sitting. Without breaking their kiss Magnus waved his hand and just like before the offending fabric was gone.

Suddenly they were both completely skin on skin for the first time and Alec thought he could actually die. Alec moaned and returned his hands to the other man’s hips.

“Bedroom?” Alec could barely recognize his own voice.

“Yes Alexander, _please_ …”

Magnus stood up and got out of his lap. He reached his hand out for Alec and grinned when he caught him staring. Eventually Alec grabbed his outstretched hand and got up too. For a couple of seconds they just stood there, a scarce amount of inches from each other… Breathing each other in.

Magnus looked him up and down, smiled and stepped even closer running his hands over Alec’s abs, pecs and shoulders.

“Waited so long to see you like this darling. You look so happy, so confident… So free.” Magnus told him with a reverence in his voice that made Alec’s insides feel funny. “Would have waited a whole lot longer though…”

At a loss for words Alec wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and dipped his head down to kiss him deeply and thoroughly.

The kiss heated up again and then they were just standing there naked in Magnus’ living room grinding against each other.

Alec’s hands descended to Magnus’ ass and then he was groping and kneading the warm flesh with abandon.

Magnus broke their kiss panting but the grinding continued. He was a mumbling mess and everything out of his mouth was any moaned variation of Alec’s name he could come up with. He then began to suck and nip at Alec’s neck and nibbling on his earlobe.

“Alec darling, I need you… I need you bad…”

“Going to take care of you babe. Give you what you want…”

Alec moved the hands he had on Magnus’ ass and pulled him up to have the other’s legs around his waist. He heard Magnus whine at his show of strength and he felt the warlock’s hands moving up and around his neck. Magnus was kissing his flesh with renewed passion.

Alec began walking them towards the other’s bedroom but had to stop every once in a while slamming the older man against the wall and reveling on Magnus’ moans and pleas.

“You like it don’t you Mags? That I can do this… That I’m this strong.”

Alec’s arms tightened around Magnus and he pressed the other man against the wall with even more authority.

“Yes! Yes Alexander. I’ve been waiting a long time to feel that shadowhunter power focused on me, on this. I simply adore the fact that you’re so tall; so big and strong.” Magnus was panting against his lips now. Attempting to talk, catch his breath and kiss him all at the same time. “The thought that you could just slam me against the wall and make me take it is amazing…”

Alec moaned too and started on their way to the bedroom again. When they reached the threshold Alec was just hanging on by a thread; it’s not like Magnus weighed a ton but he was horny and had his energy on overdrive.

He threw Magnus on the bed and the moan/grunt he let out was enough to make Alec’s dick twitch against his stomach. Alec was on top of the other man instantly and kissing him with eagerness and fervor.

“Shit Mags… Do you even have stuff?”

“ _Stuff_ Alexander?” Magnus arched his perfect eyebrow at him and smirked a little, like he was only then remembering how inexperienced he really was.

Alec just rolled his eyes. “You know… _Stuff_. Lube and condoms…”

For the third time that night the warlock waved his hand and beckoned them some provisions. Magnus looked unsure for a second but he bit his lip before taking a deep breath and looking Alec in the eyes.

“Dear… It’s up to you really, but we don’t need to use these…” Magnus waved a foil package in the air and Alec gulped. “I don’t get sick and even if I did there was no way I was because I always used precautions. Also, I haven’t been with anyone since we first met… Since way before you even acknowledged your feelings for me…”

Alec’s heart pumped rapidly in his chest and he was sure he would die of cardiac complications, if the way Magnus had been making his heart react the entire night was anything to go by.

His dick was also very much interested in the prospect of fucking Magnus for the first time and having nothing between them.

Alec kissed Magnus senseless while reaching for the lube the other had placed beside his own head.

“Tell me Mags… Tell me what you thought about when you were here alone and thinking about me?”

Alec slicked his fingers and even before Magnus could answer the question he had been breached by a single digit.

“Oh darling! Finally… Go on, please.”

“I’ll finger you and I’ll open you up for me while you’re telling me all about your fantasies…”

Magnus moaned. “Fuck! When did you learn this sweetheart? Where is this coming from?”

Alec smiled and kissed his boyfriend again.

“Got tired of waiting. Want you too damn much Magnus…”

Alec started moving the finger he already had inside his lover and kept on kissing him.

“ _Alexander…_ ” Magnus was running his hands up and down the other’s back, and if in the club the shirt had protected Alec from the other man’s fingernails, now he was sure his back would be marked for days. He loved it.

“Go on babe… Tell me.” Alec pleaded and added another finger.

“I thought about you pinning me down and fucking me deep and hard…” Magnus almost kinda yelled when Alec’s fingers went deep and brushed his prostate.

Magnus arched his beautiful body and released a string of expletives; Alec could swear that half of them weren’t in English.

“Yeah babe… You really get off on my strength, don’t you? Tell me, what else?”

Alec was going insane. He was hard as rock and was steadily dripping precum on Magnus’ sheets.

He added a third finger and within seconds and between moans and whimpers Magnus began fucking himself on his fingers. It was one of the most beautiful and sexy things Alec had ever seen.

“Come on now, beautiful… Talk to me?”

“My favorite is when… Oh fuck yeah Alexander, right there.” Magnus ended his train of thought abruptly when he felt Alec’s fingers brushing his prostate again. “My favorite is when I picture you just manhandling me into the position you want me in and just pounding me into a begging mess.”

“Shit! Fuck Mags…” He was breathless and he felt his dick twitch at the mere idea. He could feel precum leaking and he knew he had to get the show on the road.

“Darling please… I’m more than ready! Fuck me!” Magnus was looking at him in the eye and slamming down on his digits.

Alec swooped down to kiss him and removed his fingers from his boyfriend. He picked up the discarded lube and sat back lathering up his swollen and hard length.

He saw the expectant and debauched look on the warlock’s face and smirked.

Covering up the other’s body with his own Alec lowered himself just enough to bring his lips on the shell of the warlock’s ear. He kissed him there and bit at the soft skin.

“Babe, get ready…”

Magnus’ moan went straight to his cock and when their eyes locked he smirked again. The warlock arched his eyebrow at him and was about to speak up when Alec leaned back and reached for his waist, effectively applying enough force to flip him over onto his hands and knees.

Using all his shadowhunter speed Alec was on Magnus in a heartbeat, draping himself over the other’s back and lodging his cock between the perfect globes of Magnus’ ass.

Feeling his hard dick resting against his boyfriend Alec had to think about his latest demon encounter to make sure that he wouldn’t embarrass himself and end this amazing night too soon

“Is this what you want babe? Me fucking you like I want? Showing you just how dominating I can be? Making you feel me for days?”

“By Lilith Alec! Yes! Fuck yes… That’s what I want.” He could feel his boyfriend was losing all his control and poise and he was loving it all; more than he thought he ever would.

Alec laughed darkly and straightened up, lining himself behind the warlock’s body. On Magnus’ next deep breath he thrusted his hips and encased the swollen head of his dick inside his boyfriend’s still tight and warm hole.

Magnus moaned and yelled his name and Alec didn’t stop there; he went all the way forward and buried himself to the hilt. He gave himself and the other man a second to breathe but then started to fuck Magnus hard, fast and dirty.

If Magnus was surprised by this “new” Alec he wasn’t letting it on. Alec was, though. He was surprised with his ease and it was like a beast was released the minute he knew how to properly tell his boyfriend the entirety of what he wanted.

“Yes! Oh my… Fuck yes darling. Faster please.”

“So fucking tight Mags… Feel so good around me.”

Magnus cried out Alec’s name and continued rolling his hips and fucking back onto his dick. He continued until his arms gave out under him and he was face down on the bed just taking the brutal force of Alec’s thrusts.

“That’s it beautiful. Go on, fuck yourself on me… Use me to get off.”

Magnus sobbed onto the pillow and Alec thought he went too far and slowed his pace down. That’s when his boyfriend made his opinion about his decision known.

“No. Alexander don’t stop please. Fuck me… Deep!”

“Beg! Beg for my dick to give you the pleasure you want so badly.”

“Please… I need you darling. I want to feel you come inside me, I want to come just on your cock.” Magnus never broke their pace and kept fucking back into Alec’s thrusts. “I’m begging you…”

“F-fuck… So good, you’re so good Magnus. I’m going to mark you up so everyone knows that you’re mine!” Suddenly there were blue sparks flying from Magnus’ fingers and they were dancing all around them. It was incredibly hot to know he made the beautiful warlock lose control of his magic like that.

He picked up the pace and fucked Magnus with gusto… Loud moans, grunts, endearments, filth and pleas filled the air. Alec wanted the other man to come first and needed to feel him fall apart just from being fucked by him.

But he also wanted to see his beautiful face, so Alec pulled out and quickly turned his boyfriend onto his back again. Magnus’ yellow eyes were locked on his and the other man’s limbs went all around the shadowhunter when he lowered himself and blanketed the other man’s body.

He nuzzled Magnus’ neck and bit even more marks on it… Softly and seductive he whispered in the warlock’s ear what would prove to be Magnus’ tip over the edge.

“You’re marked… This body is marked as mine Magnus. And it’s gonna be even more marked when I come in you… You belong to me!” Alec bit his ear and he could swear he heard himself growl. “This is my body, my Magnus, my love, my warlock… My perfect, wild, beautiful and magical begging mess.”

With a full body shudder and a cry of Alec’s name Magnus came hard and as his twitching hole clamped on Alec’s dick the shadowhunter came too. For a couple of seconds Alec was just there still ging through the aftershocks of his orgams; his hips were twitching with the end of his release and he was panting Magnus name.

“F-fuck babe… God you’re amazing.”

Alec flopped on top of Magnus and made a home for himself there. He could feel Magnus’ cum drying on their skin but he couldn’t even bother to move them.

After a couple of minutes the shadowhunter realized he probably should stop squishing his boyfriend and he finally moved. They both hissed at the sensation of Alec pulling his soft cock out of Magnus’ used hole.

For a while the only thing that was audible was their light breathing and sighs.

Now on his back Alec could see that the sparks of blue and the magic that had escaped his boyfriend in the throes of passion, was still hovering over them like a protective blanket. It was beautiful and when he felt like the moment couldn’t get better.

Next to him he felt Magnus move and without disrupting their very own light show Magnus waved his hand and cleaned them up. The warlock then rolled towards his body and nestled beside the archer. With his cat-like grace Magnus buried his face on Alec’s neck and threw an arm and a leg over his body.

“I think you broke me Alexander…”

Alec enveloped his boyfriend in his arms and pulled him even closer.

“You liked it? It was good?” He saw Magnus lift his head and raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Really Alexander? Are you _that_ oblivious to the fact that you just fulfilled one of my greatest fantasies and made me so happy at the same time? Or…” Magnus said beaming. “Or do you just want me to tell you how good my virgin shadowhunter was on his first time? How perfectly you wrecked me? Want me to inflate more of your ego darling? The begging wasn’t good enough?”

Alec laughed out loud and kissed the top of the warlock’s head. He couldn’t remember ever being as happy as he was in that moment.

“Mags...”

“What is it my dear nephilim?”

“I’m sorry I took so long to find the words to tell you what I wanted…” Alec sighed and tried not to fumble through the speech. “I love you so much and I want you all the time. I was just caught up in my mind, you know? I was focused on the fact that I wanted to be so good for you, even though it’s no secret that I’m very inexperienced, that I forgot to just _be_.”

“Alexander…” Magnus’ voice was filled with emotion and he wasn’t even looking in Alec’s eyes anymore. It was like it was too much.

“No babe, I want to say it…” Alec kissed the other’s head again. “I told you once before that you make me brave and bolder and this was just another thing that you made me see in another light. Tonight was amazing, everything about it… Well, except the guy at the club; I didn’t like that one bit.”

At that Magnus snorted and laughed a very watery laugh. Alec could tell that his boyfriend was tearing up just a little.

“I hope that this night was at least half as good to you as it was to me babe. I love knowing that I fulfilled a fantasy that you had and that you liked it that much. And I meant it Mags… All mine; you’re all mine. But I’m also completely yours; this is your body, your Alec, your love, your shadowhunter…”

Magnus tightened the arm he had around Alec and kissed his neck lovingly.

“It was everything I ever wanted to share with you, my silly shadowhunter. Not just because it was immensely pleasurable but because, like I said before, you were bold and confident and looked truly free.”

“It’s because you make me better Mags. You make me want so many new things… It’s scary. But it’s a good kind of scary.” Alec smiled and continued. “That and the fact that I got really, really jealous and possessive.”

They both laughed even though they knew Alec was dead serious. They settled back to wait for sleep. After a little bit Magnus mumbled sleepily, making the blue sparks of magic start to fade.

“You know Alexander; one thing hasn’t changed after all these months…”

“And what’s that beautiful?”

There was silence, the room was dark and Alec assumed sleep had claimed Magnus until he heard his boyfriend’s small and barely there whisper.

“You never cease to amaze me…”

**Author's Note:**

> The song that is set as Magnus' ring tone is "Tangled Up In You" by Staind.  
> If you don't know it, you really should... It's beautiful.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22hvEdaPSMs


End file.
